Tales of InuYasha
by shaymerc
Summary: Basically this is just going to be a collection of random short stories collected together that I don't think I would add to any of my real stories.


Inuyasha felt his eyelids warm, the morning light dazzling through onto his side of the bed. The sleepy boy now understood why Kagome wanted to trade sides of the bed the week before, the past week had been full of rain and overcast skies but the half demon was not prepared for the blast of light and heat at the crack of dawn. He made two little golden slits just enough to look out of the window. It was a gorgeous day, the sky was a perfect shade of blue and he knew that he had to take advantage of the day. He rolled onto his other side his eye's now fully open as he watched his beautiful Kagome sleeping soundly. Her chest rose and fell ever so gently and her hair was _everywhere._ With a gentle touch Inuyasha cautiously removed the hair covering her face. Inuyasha loved to watch her sleep, her face soft and not filled with worry as it usually was. He also noticed that after she stopped talking about 'tests' and the need to study that she was a lot more relaxed and not on edge like she was a little over three years ago.

Kagome returned and moved into Inuyasha's hut twenty-four days ago, not that the boy was counting or anything. He would never forget the way his heart stopped completely when he saw the girl climbing her way back up the well, how _afraid_ he was that he would wake up and it would it only be a dream. The moment he held the girl in his arms after such a long seperation he knew that he never wanted to be away from his best friend again.

Inuyasha rolled out of bed sliding on his red pants after removing his 'underwho' or whatever they were called that Kagome brought him from her time. He never bothered to put on a shirt and walked outside to enjoy the morning air. His hut was next to Miroku and Sango's they were on the outskirt of the village, the only two in their own little area. Inuyasha heard a baby cry and the sound travelled from one part of Miroku's hut until it was outside. The silver head boy watched the monk trying to coax his son by whispering to the unpleased child until they fell quiet.

"Morning!" Inuyasha called out to his friend, Miroku turned his head towards Inuyasha a friendly smile came across his face.

"Good morning, Inuyasha!" Miroku called back, a quick look of panic on his face as his son squirmed at the sudden volume in his voice. The baby settled back asleep with his thumb in his mouth sucking gently away. Both of the guys sat on a large flat rock that lid between both of their land, sitting in silence for a short while.

"Today's the day." Inuyasha told the monk. By this time he regretted not wearing a shirt as the sun's strong beams were directly on his back, nothing he couldn't handle but it sure as hell was irritating.

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked out of pure curiousity.

"What do you mean am I sure? Of course I am sure." Inuyasha snapped back quietly, being sure not to distrubt the small child in Miroku's arms.

"I've been sure for a long time now." Inuyasha said even more faint. Inuyasha looked at the baby who held an expression similar to Kagome's earlier. Not a worry in the world and in total peace. Miroku noticed his interest in the small child and outstreched the little boy to the half demon.

"You haven't held him since he was born." Miroku stated in his natural flat tone. Inuyasha knew he hasn't held the baby yet, he never held either one of the twins until they were at least able to hold up their own heads. The idea of holding something so _delicate_ made him feel like he would do something wrong and accidently kill him by some unholy force.

"So what's your point?" Inuyasha asked stubbornly, his golden eyes still on the little one who held many of Sango's features. Inuyasha found that their identical twin girl's looked more of Miroku but this one was definitely Sango from his little nose to the way he would examine a room as if he was trying to understand what was going on, the only thing the kid got from Miroku was his pitch black hair.

"Inuyasha. We've been through a lot the past three and half years. I see you as a brother, Sango too. My children see you as an uncle. You are family to us." Miroku explained as if he was explaining it to one of his almost three year old girls. Inuyasha felt warm to the words that monk was saying. Family. Inuyasha held out his arms (and his breath) for the baby, Miroku layed the child's head against Inuyasha's shoulder. Instinctively Inuyasha put a hand behind the newborn's head and one hand on his bottom. The feeling of holding this small _human_ against his bare chest was a surreal moment for Inuyasha.

"Don't worry little man. Between your mother, me and Kagome you won't become a lecher like your old man here." Inuyasha cooed to the little baby.

"You are going to be a great father one day, Inuyasha." Miroku stated as he watched his best friend interacting with his child. The half demon was then transported into a train of thought of something he had never thought about before. Did he want children? Did he want two little feet running around, little giggles escaping from pure joy and happiness of the world? Did he want to teach a little one how to probably catch a fish in the river? Did he want a creature that was half him half Kagome? Does Kagome want children? _Of course_ she wants children. Inuyasha thought of all ways Kagome's pure heart would make a fantastic mother both like her own mother, who Inuyasha respected whole heartedly, and their friend Sango one of the strongest women Inuyasha has ever met in his life. The idea of a little silver or black haired child with grey or golden eyes made Inuyasha fuzzy inside. Were these the 'butterflies' that he had heard Kagome talk about in the past? When the hell did he eat a butterfly.

"Thanks, Miroku." He said and gave him back his kin. Inuyasha told him that there was plenty that he had to do before Kagome got up and the monk watched his half demon friend run off into the forest.

Kagome woke up to an empty bed and wondered where Inuyasha had wandered off to at such an early time in the morning. Most days she was up way before he was. Kagome looked at her watch that her mother given her for her seventeenth birthday, keeping track of time was still something that Kagome liked to keep. It was so close to noon! She quickly gotten out of bed and brushed her hair when she noticed something that she hasn't seen in a _long_ time. On their bed layed her old junior high uniform. Kagome felt the nostalgia overcome her as she remembered all of the memories that held with her old green and white uniform. Did Inuyasha want her to put it on?

"What the hell." Kagome said to herself and slid on the once baggy outfit, that was now almost too small for her body. She wished she had a mirror to examine how the outfit now looked on her three years later, then again she hasn't grown that much since then. She was an early bloomer after all.

Kagome went outdoors and seen Sango outdoors with the twin girls doing some laundry. She went over to her friend and her children. The two girls giggled as they played with the water in the large bucket swishing their small hands around.

"Wow! Haven't seen that outfit in a while." Sango commented, giving her girls a stern 'girls' when they looked as if they were going to start splashing each other. The twin dressed in pink started to laugh which caused the other one in green to laugh harder.

"Really you think so? You don't think it's too small?" Kagome asked still half self conscious about how it may look. Sango looked up again from her laundry to really examine the clothes and it's fit on eighteen, almost nineteen year old Kagome.

"It looks like how I always remember it." Sango shrugged and hung up her last article of clothing onto her clothesline. The girl in green came over to Kagome jumping up with open arms. Kagome happily picked her up and booped her gently on the nose with her index finger.

"Pretty colour, Mama." The little girl awed at the shade of green on the front of Kagome's shirt lightly stroking it with her hand and wide eyes. The shade of green wasn't common in the feudal era, nevertheless the village. The little girl's adoration for the same green the used to make Kagome dread as hundreds of girls wore the same outfit everyday fascinated Kagome.

"If I can find fabric the same colour I'll make you a pretty dress okay?" Kagome told the little girl in her arms and watched her face light up like a candle lantern.

"Promise, Gome?" The little girl stuck out her little pinky that Kagome hooked her own with.

"I promise." Kagome said and put her forehead to the little girl's lightly touched their noses together and made the little girl laugh hysterically.

"You're going to be a great mother one day, Kagome." Sango told her friend. Kagome held a sad smile at the thought. She didn't know if having children was in her future. She wasn't positive but the way Inuyasha had been with most children in the past, he did want any children.

"I am not sure if Inuyasha would want children though..." Kagome quietly spoke. Sango's heart broke for her friend knowing how important being a mother must be for her pure friend like it was for herself. Kagome was a natural mother and anyone who knew her knew that as well. Her natural ability to connect with children along with her kind heart. How could Kagome not be a mother?

"I am sure he'll come around to it." Sango's voice calm and in tone that reminded Kagome of her own mother. When Sango was close enough to her friend, her little girl was already eager to be in her mother's arms.

"Ready for lunch?" Sango asked her little green daughter, the one dressed in pink instantly stopped her actions in the laundry water and was bolted for their home.

"You're welcome to join us, Kagome."

"No thanks, I need to find Inuyasha. Have you seen him around?"

Sango shook her head 'no' as she mentioned something about being too busy doing laundry to notice him. Kagome studied her friend, it was as if she kept something from her. She would never accuse her of lying, maybe white fibbing?

"Doggie!" The little girl chirped and pointed towards the forest in the direction of the bone-eaters well and the sacred tree.

"Inuyasha went that way?" Kagome asked, the little girl nodded her head excitedly. Kagome thanked the girl and Sango smiled sheeplishly at her bestfriend.

"Well got to cook up something for my family see you around, Kagome!" Sango quickly ran into her hut with her daughter on her hip. Kagome stood alone and confused. What the hell was going on?

Kagome walked through the forest, she could walk through it blind if needed be. She knew the grounds like the back of her hand from the days she would travel back and forth between time. Some days she wondered how this could be her life. She was from the future and living in the past in world filled with demons. If she would have told any of her friends in the future they would've thought she had psychological problems ontop of the physical problems that her Gramps used to feed them back in her third year of Junior High.

Kagome got to the bone eater's well and looked around for her half demon, he was no where to be seen. Kagome at on the edge of the well and traced her fingers against the indents of the old wood. Ever since she returned she was afraid of jumping back into the well with the fear if she did jump in, what if she wouldn't return again? She lived in fear of that once and she did not want to go through that agnony again. Kagome remembered a talk she had with her mother one day under the sacred tree about being inlove. Her mother told her a tale about how she met Kagome's father under that tree and she knew that he was the one, she also told her that was the same spot that they got engaged. Kagome's mother was always for Kagome following her heart and her instincts so when Kagome came to her mother about living in the feudal era, as much it hurt that her little girl would leave the world. couldn't keep her daughter away from her true love.

The girl wiped a tear away in the sleeve of her shirt and continued to search Inuyasha. She got to the sacred tree and there he was. Alseep against trunk of the large tree the shade covering his face. Kagome figured that the morning light from their window woke up him that morning. She watched the sleepy boy and felt her heart skip a beat as it reminded her of the time when they first met. The girl walked over rubbing both of his ears between her fingers until the boy's golden eyes met her grey ones.

"Just had to get it out of my system." She joked softly.

Inuyasha couldn't believe he was so lucky- no, he had the honour to have such a beauty in his life.

"You put it on." He whispered as he noticed the school uniform. The girl blushed a deep rose, that made him crack a smile.

"Yeah... It probably look the same as it did a few years ago but-"

"It looks better than ever." He interupted the girl's ramble.

Kagome placed her hand on the tree trunk where the sacred arrow's hole was. She could almost feel her family on the otherside.

"This is where we first met." Kagome stated blankly. She looked around the area, this is _exactly_ how she remembered. Inuyasha sleeping, the ears, her _outfit_.

"Yeah, I thought I would let us relive that day before I shove you back down the well." Inuyasha said flatly, he was now standing against the tree. Kagome's eyes widen at his words, he was going to send her back down the well? Back to her own time. The look on her face was pure and utter anger.

"What the fu-"

"I am joking!" Inuyasha cut in before he was told to sit. A smile on his face and he could smell her tension leave her body as she began to calm down.

"Don't joke about that!" Kagome yelled as tears swelled in her eyes and she sat on the trunk of the tree with her face in her hands. How could he just make an insensitive joke like that?! Especially after all they went through. Was it just a joke to him?

"Kagome, love. Look at me." Inuyasha kneeled in front of the girl both of his hands on each of her knees. Kagome lowered her hands folding them on her lap as she stared daggers at the boy.

"Did it not hurt you like it hurt me?" Kagome whispered as she asked about the three years. Inuyasha was taken back by her words. This was not going as he had plan, but then again they haven't really talked about it since she came back. Inuyasha took her hands into his own.

"I left." He said so quickly that the girl almost missed it.

"What?"

"After you were gone. I left. I checked the well everyday for a few weeks then I left to search for a way to get you back, I hit a dead end then I went kind of crazy. I killed every demon I saw, well the bad ones anyway. I didn't care. Until one day I found my way back to the village and Sango was pregnant like _pregnant._ Poor Miroku never stood a chance dealing with her on her own with all her pregnancy harmones. So he helped me built a hut and then I just prayed you would find your way back." Kagome sat processing what her half demon had told her. She felt tears fall as the guilt of accusing him that the three years didn't hurt him built up. He went through just as much as she did. As she distracted herself with her studies he distracted himself with fighting.

"I am sorry... I shouldn't have brought it up." She apologized her head hung low.

"It's okay. I need to ask you something." He said as he tilted her head up to reconnect their eyes.

"Okay..?" The uneasy tone in her voice made his stomach do flips as he tried to mentally prepare himself.

"I was talking to Miroku this morning and he was talking about family. He said we were apart of his and Sango's family. I haven't had a family, or in a long time anyway. I realized when he was talking that Kagome, you _are_ my family. You are the one I want to protect, I want to love, I want a part of my life forever. Kagome Higorashi-" Kagome felt her heart drop at his words and knew where he was going with this. At the same time Inuyasha felt as if those butterflies he felt bouncing around in his belly were going to make an appearance.

"Will you marry me and bear my children?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled out a, rather large, diamond shard.

"Yes." Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. Pure joy overwealmed Kagome, the idea of their future together with their little halves running around. Their lips connected and tears of happiness from both of them merged together. When they parted Kagome's attention went back to the large piece of diamond he was still holding.

"Is that... A shard from the Adamant Barrage?" She asked him curiously.

"Yeah... You're brother told me once that people in your time use it for this type of thing." He said, a deep blush coloured his cheeks and nose. The girl laughed and kissed him one last time.

She was his family as he was hers.


End file.
